Rhapsody in Blue
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: The Autobots need to learn to make room for one more and it proves to be a bit harder than they thought... Now Finished
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Thanks for all the review on "Alone" I'll answer those more with the next chapter, but for now I took yet another break on "alone" and wrote this up. Just so everyone can get a feel of the timeline here's the order of all the fanfics I have so far. Heartbeat excluded because I don't like that one and need to redo it… First is "Alone" then "Fireworks," "Trinket," "Rhapsody in Blue," "Drifting to Dreamland," "Smile for the Medic" and then "Offbeat's Beat." And no don't own Transformers or Jazz, I only own Jynx. J

Rhapsody in Blue

Chapter 1

Jynx wished moments like this could last forever. Lying in Jazz's arms, the mech sleeping peacefully next to her, no appointments, no duty. She had Jazz all to herself. No waiting for debriefings, no listening to Prowl grouse about reports… It was just her and her love and no one to tell them different.

Smiling contently, Jynx snuggled along side Jazz. All she needed now to make this moment complete, was Jazz to wake up. Quietly, the femme tilted her head to see his face. He looked so peaceful that she hated to wake him up. Not to mention, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately, what with the 'Cons trying all of their, "Take Over the World" schemes in only one week rather than the usual two week spree. Perhaps she should just let him sleep.

Jazz suddenly shifted in his sleep but didn't wake. A slight smile found it's way on his lips. Jynx guessed the mech must have been dreaming again. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming.

Jynx smiled devilishly, there was ways of finding out…

Moving ever so carefully, Jynx leaned over the snoozing Porsche to speak in his audios. "Spazz…" she giggled at the old nickname knowing Jazz's subconscious cranial unit would recognize the name and connect it with her.

"Lil J?" He muttered, flipping onto his side. Jynx scooted over next to him again but the recharge berth was too slippery and she ended up falling on top of him.

Jazz bolted and fell out of the berth, looking dazed and groggy. "Wha..?"

Jynx winced and got down on the floor with him, "sorry 'bout that, love. I was…I slipped."

The saboteur smiled warmly and shakily got to his feet, "naw, don' worry bout it." Jazz sat back on his berth, rubbing his optics under his visor, "How'd you slip anyway?" Jazz sounded amused beyond his drained expression.

"Well…I uh…" Jynx self consciously rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she had started to pick up from her mate, "I was dream whispering and you rolled over and…I slipped."

"Dream whispering?" Jazz cocked his head to the side, still grinning his fool head off.

"Yeah. See, when you're asleep, sometimes if I whisper in your audios you talk in your dream." She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Jazz pulled her into his arms, tilting her head up, "What did I dream 'bout this time?"

Jynx shrugged, "I kinda woke you when I fell on you before I got an answer."

"Do ya wanna know?"

Jynx nuzzled his neck with her nose, "Uh huh."

"I was dreamin' bout th' old days back on Cybertron. Back when we firs' met." Jazz murmured, kissing the corners of her helm lovingly. He shuddered as his mate's hands gently drifted across his door wings.

"Jazz! I know that femme is in there!" Brawn and another very angry Autobot pounded at the door. Both room occupants looked at the door and then back to each other.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked getting up off the berth, "They sound ticked."

Jynx shrugged, looking at the door, "Nothing that I know of."

Jazz shrugged back and went to open the door. "I'll find out what they want."

On the other side of the doors stood Brawn and Cliffjumper, both wearing equally angry expressions. Jazz inwardly cringed. This wasn't going to be good. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Turn over that femme your hiding in there." Brawn's stout figure barked, the minibot looking around Jazz's legs. "She nearly blew us up!" Cliffjumper's voiced from behind Brawn, shouting similar phrases.

"Now, now. Let's not go jumpin' ta conclusions." Jazz held his hands up defensively as Jynx walked over behind him.

"What the slag are you talking about?" Jynx put her hands on her hips, glaring heatedly back at the mechs. "I've been in here all morning long."

"You were supposed to _fix_ our guns, not make 'um blow up!" Cliffjumper chimed in, tossing the gun at her feet. On his chest there was an obvious black gun residue splotch adorning his red paint. "Look what you did to me!"

"You need to learn to do your work right the first time! Every single time I get mine back from your workshop it backfires!" Cliffjumper shook his gun irritably at her. Brawn backed him, echoing the statement.

Jynx snagged his gun and tossed it at his head with a clang, "I know how to do my job! Maybe you should learn to do yours!" Jazz grabbed her arms and pinned them back as she tried to charge at the minibot.

"Yeah right! You only joined the Ark so you could be with him. This aint a dating cruise!" Brawn accused.

The tech struggled against Jazz, clearly wanting to tear off Brawn's head. "I slagging know how to do my job! How dare you think that! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I purposely rig your guns to do that because I hate you?"

From down the hall Jazz could hear footsteps coming. Probably because of all the commotion. Jazz had to do something to stop this before it got too far out of control. He definitely didn't want Prowl and Prime involved in this.

"Both of ya can knock it off!" Jazz shouted over the top of them, startling the mechs into silence, "Ya wanna yell, go do it somewhere else 'cause I aint gunna let ya yell at her. Ya aint nice to her and she aint at you so leave well enough alone. And if ya raise yer voice to my mate again…" He trailed off, shaking his finger at them.

"You'll what?" Cliffjumper and Brawn said in unision, both crossing their arms.

"Hey you two, I'm a few ranks 'bove you."

Cliffjumper looked to Brawn then back to Jazz before making his exit. "Just make sure she doesn't slag up again." Brawn threw a nasty glare her way before stomping off behind the red minibot.

Jazz sighed and quickly shut the door shut with a crash. Jynx pushed herself away from her mate to turn around and glare at him. "What the slag was that about?"

The saboteur sighed, "You can rub some people the wrong way sometimes, J. But they're like that to everyone."

"Oh I'm sure." Jynx puffed sarcastically, "It's because I'm a femme that's why."

Jazz nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe…but they're kinda two of a kind. Think they're 'Macho Mechs.' Heck, they harass Sunny and Swipe. Aint none to bright."

"It's ridiculous." The femme sat back on the berth, her knees brought up to her chest. "'Course, I really did rig their guns. I was gettin' them back for the "Failure Femme" crack from last week."

"Probably wasn't a good idea ta provoke 'em."

"They deserved it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Jynx was happily working away in her workshop when Jazz stopped in to see her. From the looks of it she was making a new sculpture today…a very interesting one too. Jazz couldn't really tell what it was supposed to be. It was made of many thin strips of metal and twisted in different ways. One longer piece in the center spirled at a perfect ninety degree angle while the rest fanned out from it.

Her wielder was too loud for him to be heard over it, so he just pulled her into tight embrace to let her know he was there. "Mornin'" Jazz murmured into her audio, kissing the side of her helm. The saboteur's hands lightly tickling Jynx's midsection.

"Bout time you got up." She giggled and put down her tools, twisting her body to face him.

"How'd yer check up with Doc Ratch go?" Jazz asked, kissing her nose.

Jynx stopped laughing immediately, her head bowed. Jazz frowned and tilted her head back up, "What? What happened?"

Jynx still didn't reply.

"Com'on Lil J, tell me." His arms started to squeeze her slightly with his worry. Jazz knew it wasn't like Jynx to keep secrets from him. Or from anyone else for that matter.

Sighing, Jynx put her wielding shield back up on top of her head to revel her optics. "You better sit down," she said finally, ushering to a spot nearby. Jazz did as he was told, pulling Jynx to sit beside him. The tech drapped her an arm over his chest, the other round his neck, curling up next to him and burrowing her head on his shoulder.

Jazz just kept his hand on her back, rubbing it reassuringly. "What is it?" He prompted again, his worry now getting the better of him.

The tech lifted her head, her optics staring right into his visor where she knew his optics must have been. "I'm…we're…I'm carrying a spark."

Jazz looked completely dumbfounded for a moment until the words sunk in. "Ya mean…you have a-"

"Yep."

"And we're gunna have a-"

"Uh huh."

"Jynx, that's wonderful!" Jazz exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around in the air. Jynx held on to him, kissing and smiling as she was being swung around.

"I'm really gunna be a dad…" Jazz set her down, still hugging her tightly, his circulators working overtime as the words started to sink in. Jazz was really going to be a dad! He couldn't believe it! If he were human, he'd probably be bawling right now.

The tech pulled back kissing his face, "You okay?" Jynx nuzzled his nose with hers, noting that he looked kind of dazed. Like someone had it him over the head with a mallet. "Spazz?"

"I'm really…going to be a…a dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhapsody in Blue**

**Chapter 2**

"Well, my congrats, Kid." Ironhide drawled, slapping Jazz on the back, causing the saboteur to stumble forward.

"Indeed, Jazz. Congratulations." Prime said, his own optics shown brightly with his pride. Optimus had always been fond of the young officer and almost considered Jazz as his own son. Ever since Jazz was an adolescent, no more than Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's age, Prime had been there to look out for him. Which, included taking him off the streets of Iacon and giving him a place to stay.

Optimus gave a smile beneath his face plate, watching Ratchet congratulate Jazz. The saboteur had gown up a lot since those days. Back then, Jazz was every bit of a trouble maker like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are now. In fact, he remembered when his old officers had contemplated just outright kicking Jazz out of the Autobots. After all, he wasn't just a trouble maker; he was also a bit of a back taker.

Jazz just out right wouldn't do anything the other officers had ordered. He only listened to Prime.

Prowl stood a way back from everyone, thinking as usual. This development was very disturbing to Prow indeed. How could the Ark support a sparking femme? Worse yet, how could the Ark keep a…for lack of better words…a child? This was a military base. It was most definitely not the place for a child to mature.

"Wheeljack and I will help you two with the shell if you'd like." Ratchet offered, a rare smile on his face.

"Thanks, man. Me an' Jynx were kinda hopin' ya would. We were kinda hopin' everyone could pitch in; with the designs and all. Figured since he'll be livin' with all o' us, he might as well have a lil piece o' everyone." Jazz hoisted himself on top of the table. Usually, the design was only made in the creators' likeness. For anyone to allow such an honor to their friends was an amazing gift and Ratchet, Ironhide and Prime beamed with pride.

Prowl on the other hand, watched silently. What he was thinking remained as silent as he. At least for the time being.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Jynxy!" Sideswipe barreled into the room, followed by his twin lagging behind. "We just heard the news! Is it true?" Sideswipe asked, leaning over her countertop.

The femme flipped off the wielder with a kick of her foot and took off the face shield. "Word travels fast 'round here."

"Jazz travels fast and jabbers his mouth off." Sideswipe said with a grin.

Jynx chuckled, "He does at that." Calmly, she went back to the task at hand, putting a few metal pieces back in the recycle and looking about for another bigger scrap to wield on. Behind her, the twins were getting impatient with their unanswered question.

"So? Is it true?" Sunstreaker said irritably, sitting on the end of the desk.

The recycle scrap pile she had in the room was large. In fact it was hard to tell where the pile started and where the room began. Sunstreaker just assumed the room was the pile anymore. Looking about the walls Jynx's so called "art pieces" hung, suspended with odds and ends of scraps. Sunstreaker could make out a piece of Hound's shoulder strut on one piece so it was safe to assume the femme got some of the metal from repair bay. Of course they were pieces never used on any actual Autobot, just copies used for emergencies. Which would explain why Sunstreaker couldn't see any of his, nor his brother's pieces.

Ratchet could never keep their parts in supply long enough or fast enough for their demands.

Jynx finally emerged from the pile, some scraps dusting her shoulder and helm. She stumbled in the junk on her way back to the desk, her arms full with junk. "Is what true?" She said absent-mindedly, unceremoniously dropping the rubbish on the floor beside her.

"Are you sparking?"

"Didn't Jazz tell you that already?"

Twin looked at twin, then back to the repair tech, "Didn't we tell _you _that?"

"Well, if Jazz told you, why ask me?"

Sideswipe smacked his forehead and sighed. "Because we came to say congrats and that usually that's what people say when they want to say congrats."

Jynx just stared at him and picked up another piece of scrap. "I have no idea what you mean but thanks…I think."

Sunstreaker got up off the desk and started to walk out, "She is so strange."

Jynx shrugged it off and went back to work, too lost in her art to think of much else. Jazz had always said the femme was a little scatterbrained.

Sideswipe shrugged as his brother walked out. "So. Whatcha makin'?"

"Life," Jynx answered simply.

"Well, I know you're sparking but I meant-"

Jynx snickered and scooted the sculpture in front of the red warrior, "No, I mean that's the name of the piece. I call it life."

The twisted metal gleemed as Sideswipe tilted his head from side to side. "I don't get it. Why?"

"See," Jynx pointed to the longest piece in the center, "this is the beginning of life. All the pieces fanning out from that represent life as you grow. It takes you in all different directions but in the end, it all came from the beginning. Nothing could have happened without a beginning." The tech smiled with pride at the piece, running her fingers on the twisted metal.

"Is it a gift for the spark?" Sideswipe asked attentively.

Jynx nodded and repeated, "For my son."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the lounge, Brawn and Cliffjumper sat, nursing two cups of high grade, still sulking after their earlier encounter with Jazz and Jynx. Cliffjumper threw back another cup and kicked his feet up on the table. "If you ask me, that femme shouldn't be here in the first place. It is a military base and there's a reason only mechs are here."

Brawn nodded in agreement, staring at his empty cup. "Yeah and on top of that, she's sparking now. This place is gunna be over run soon. First a femme and now a spark-ling. What's the Autobots coming to now a days?"

"Got me. But if Prime knows what he's doin' he'll send her off to Cybertron. She's more likely to get all of us killed if she's sparking. It was bad enough before, but you know the 'Cons will take advantage of a weak link and she is definitely a weak link."

"You got that right," Brawn slammed his hand down on the table, neither 'Bot noticed the looming black and white figure behind them. "She's a liability. She can't defend herself and she can't help anyone here. That kid and Jynx are just trouble walking. Too weak to do anyone any good at all."

With a swift kick, the figure kicked out the chair beneath the minibot, causing Brawn to go crashing to the floor. Brawn immediately jumped back to his feet in a fit of rage to see who had knocked out of the chair.

Both were surprised to see Jazz, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, an ugly scowl on his face.

"Ya wanna say that again, short stuff?"

Brawn looked like a deer stuck between two headlights. Did _Jazz_ just call him short stuff? Did _Jazz_ just knock him off his chair? That was something he'd expect Sunstreaker to do, not Jazz.

Then again, it was Jazz's mate he and Cliffjumper had been insulting…

"I said your femme is a liability." Brawn snarled, not about to let the bigger Bot throw him around.

"Did you? Now see, I thought I told ya ta knock it off." Jazz said smoothly, although his body language screamed other wise.

"Why? Does the truth hurt?"

Jazz's visor darkened and his left hand reached down and picked the minibot up off the floor. Cliffjumper had wisely shut his mouth at this point and just sat quietly, watching the events unfold. Brawn on the other hand was struggling in the Porsche's grip. Not to say that Jazz was hurting him, but he didn't like the idea of being held in midair by the scuff of his armor.

"What the slag do you think you're doing! You're gunna get in trouble for this."

"I don't give a scrap." Jazz articulated each word clearly, taking his usual accent out. "Don't you ever. _ever. _Talk about Jynx or my son like that again. So help me, I'll see you out of the Ark before she goes. Got it?"

Brawn looked like he was about to argue but then looked over Jazz's arm to the long way down. "Fine."

"Good." Jazz set him back down gently, even going as far as to dust off Brawn's shoulder before walking out of the lounge. The two minibots just stared, neither speaking for a good five minutes afterward.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz returned to their shared quarters early from duty to check on his bondmate. After all, it wouldn't take very long for the spark to fully generate and each passing day Jynx would get weaker as it would take more energy to form the spark. Jynx was bound to be exhausted so Jazz expected his mate to be either half asleep, or completely comatose. The later was more likely.

Jazz wasn't disappointed. As soon as he opened the door he could see Jynx was already in the berth, snoozing peacefully. She was curled up on her side, her arms acting as a pillow and her knees drawn up close, kinda reminding Jazz of the way human children sleept when their parents finally kicked them out of their bed. A small lamp was light on the far side of the room, the soft bulb alighting her form. She looked so…at ease.

Jazz grinned and crept around the berth and headed for the other room. Since he didn't feel sleepy enough to join her and didn't want to wake her; that only left T.V. and some good energon to keep him company.

Settling down on the couch he flipped on the TV and got comfortable. The padded couch sunk under his weight fitting to the contours of his armored body and the energon felt good and warm after a long day. Despite his two encounters with the minibots, he had an amazing day. Everyone was supportive of the upcoming spark-ling, with two exceptions of course. Maybe three if you counted Prowl.

Then again, Prowl didn't seem angry about it, but he didn't say anything in support either. Jazz mentally shrugged it off, it wasn't like Prowl to show much emotion anyway.

A few hours passed quickly, as Jazz slept through his third episode of MASH. So it seemed the Porsche was more worn-out than he thought. It wasn't until he felt two small hands messaging his door wings from behind that he awoke. Drifting back on line, and knowing all too well who it was, Jazz dropped his head back and received an upside down kiss.

"Hey Sleepin' Beauty."

Jynx tenderly kissed his nose and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, "Hey."

Jazz placed his hands over the arms around his neck, "How ya feelin?"

"Fine. A little sleepy still but I wanted to see you before you went to sleep too." The tech hopped over the back of the couch and snuggled up along side Jazz, resting her head near his neck. Jazz reclined back, laying on his back, his feet hanging over the arm of the couch and Jynx curled up on top of him like a giant cat.

"Have ya been thinking' bout a name for the lil guy? Me an' the guys been thinking' up some on duty t'day."

Jynx sleepily nudged his cheek with her nose, her optics still offline. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Like ma'be Forte or Crescendo." Jazz said with zeal his hands coming to rest on her back, "Good strong names."

Jynx snickered, "They're also music names."

"Well, yeah. That way we'd match."

Jynx just shook her head, kissing his jaw line lovingly, "What 'bout my name?"

Jazz shrugged, "Well, Swipe came up with Rhapsody an' rhapsody can mean enthusiasm…"

"My name is Jynx, Jazz; not enthusiasm." She chuckled.

Jazz smirked, "We can't call him Hex or Bad Luck now can we?"

"Good point."

Silence emanated the room and Jynx started to feel her friend, the Sand Man, worm his way back into her head. Not only was it quiet, but it was dark, warm and Jazz was amazingly comfortable. Slowly her optics shuttered and her body grew lax.

And had Jazz not shifted his weight around five different times, she would have fallen back asleep.

"Hey, Love…" Jazz muttered

The femme grunted in sleepy irritability, "Yes, Love?"

Jazz idly played with her helm, tracing invisible shapes there. "Ya think he'll like me?"

"Of course."

"But what if-"

Jynx looked up, groggy faced. "Jazz, everyone likes you. There isn't any Autobot alive that doesn't like you."

Jazz shifted again, "But-"

"Go to sleep before I knock you offline, Love." She smiled sweetly, and kissed him once more before settling down on his chest.

It was cute that he was so excited and nervous about this, but right now, she wanted sleep. Lots and Lots of sleep. And she'd slag anyone who told her differently.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes: I'm just gunna write my notes this way for now on, since I really want to answer each comment. This seems to make the most sense ;) Yes, that's the Prowl in me. ;)

Special thanks to LadyJet for helping me write this chapter and well, EVERYTHING I write. Yer the best LJ ;) And thanks to you five for your reviews, I really appreciate it! J

MajesticBurn: Thank ye much! I just love Jazz all confused. Well…actually I love him all the time. O:)

Whirlwind: Heh, Yeah Jynx has a temper…she'll learn I'm sure. Either that or Jazz will pound anyone who tries anything with her. He's so cute protective like that. And yes, as you can now see, there are more chapters to come. Chapter three is now in the works. Thank you for the links too, I did enjoy the fics by Zero. J

Tiamat: But of course he'll make a pest of himself! As you can see by the last part there. And no, it don't matter the species, they're always dazed and confused. ;)

TruebornChaos: Hehe I figured Spazz fit Jazz pretty well ;) Thank ya for the comment!

Mariashadow: Thank ya for the complement! Confused Jazz Cuteness X)


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhapsody in Blue**

**Chapter 3**

"He has to have door wings!" Bluestreak added.

"And he should have a red paint job." Sideswipe beamed, taking a sip from his cup.

"Gold. Not red." Sunstreaker shoved his twin

"Red."

"Gold."

"Red!"

"Sorry guys, but Lil J already decided on Blue." Jazz grinned as the twins threw nasty looks at one another. Jazz didn't even know if they had heard what he had said as they were still shouting "red" and "gold." Brothers they were and argue they did. The saboteur made a mental note to not have any more kids after this.

_No way could he handle sibling rivalry._

Across the table, Ratchet was looking over the basic blueprints as Wheeljack was writing down the suggestions from the others. Jazz and Jynx wanted everyone to give one idea to contribute to the design and with Jynx now bed ridden, it was up to Jazz to get the ideas down so she could see it later.

Sparkplug sat on one of the computers behind Ratchet, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Did you already design an alt mode for him?"

Jazz shook his head, "Naw. That don't come till later."

"But isn't the whole design centered around an alt mode?" Sparkplug asked, looking slightly confused.

"Uh uh. See Transforming's kinda a… well like a milestone. Ya have to be a certain age 'fore that happens so then ya can choose whatcha wanna be."

"Ohhh. I thought everyone just started with an alt mode." Sparkplug scratched his head thoughtfully and smiled.

"Maybe you should give him a race car alt mode, Jazz" Mirage said.

"Or a Jeep." Hound added with a grin.

Jazz smirked, "what are you guys talkin' bout? He's gunna be a Porsche."

Ratchet stood up from his seat and collected his papers, Wheeljack did the same. "Alright, we're going to go get some of this organized. We'll come by later to show you two the prints."

The saboteur nodded and checked the time, "Thanks guys. I gotta go check on Jynx anyway." Jazz got up from his seat and headed for the door when he his communicator went off. No sooner had he gotten the call before he shot out of the door and down the hall way.

It was a 911 emergency call.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eeeeeer….Damn it! Gahhhhh…..Arrrrrr… Slag!"

The door flung open, as Jazz had forced it open after he got aggravated with the combination lock. His fingers were moving too fast for the machine.

"Jynx! Where are ya? You okay?" Jazz panted out, frantically looking about the room and finding his mate about five feet away.

She was on her berth trying to heave herself to and upright position and failing miserably, cursing the sleeping god all the while. "I can't get up! Slagging paralysis!"

"That's it? You called 911 jus' because ya couldn't sit up?" Jazz looked like he was about to pass out, leaving heavily on the closed door. "I jus' ran 'cross the entire Ark to get here!"

Jynx gave him a cross look, "Don't give me that. I'm the one stuck in a bed for another month and can't even lift a leg."

Jazz sighed, his head hitting the back of the door with a clang. "Sorry but nex' time will ya jus' comm me instead without the emergency frequency?"

"Oh fine, just help me sit up? I can't get anything to eat and _your_ son is telling me he's hungry."

The saboteur chuckled and sauntered over to hold out a hand, "He tol' ya, huh? Funny, I thought the lil guy was jus' a big shiny ball inside ya right now."

"Yeah that's what they tell me but it sure feels like I have the whole baby growing in there like those humans have to deal with. But then, I've lost feeling from my chest plate down." Jazz pulled her up and scooted her back so that she could lean up against the wall for support. Femmes usually had sparking symptoms which included drowsiness, energy loss and loss of some movement. Unfortunately because of her small fame, she was inundated with all of the symptoms, offline for hours at a time, eating when she wasn't recharging and complete loss of everything but her head and arms.

Jazz handed the container to her and she took it hungrily while Jazz sat beside her. "Nothin' on T.V., huh babe?"

She shrugged between bites managing to squeeze out, "Oprah, but it was a re-run. Like I need to worry about a cheating husband." Jynx smirked, "Especially when I'm the only female on the planet."

"Good point. Good point," Jazz grinned lopsidedly before stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "I think I'm gunna turn in early, Love. I'm pooped." The Porsche then fell back on his back, his head probed up on her thigh like a big pillow.

"Ya know, sitting here all day long, you wouldn't think that I'd get tired either but it's exhausting." Jynx said, gulping down the last of dinner and setting it aside.

"Uh huh," Jazz muttered, flopping on his side and shutting down his optics. Jynx smiled and rested a hand on his helm, tracing the horns tenderly. The mech curled up, bringing his knees to his chest and his arms under his head to act like another pillow.

"Night, Love." He muttered.

Jynx smiled lovingly, caressing the sides of his face, running a finger across his lips. He could be so adorable sometimes. Softly she pressed a kiss to her finger and brought it down to his cheek since she couldn't actually bend over to give him a kiss.

"Night, Love."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Jynx was due for a check up from Doc Ratch but since she obviously couldn't take a jog down to repair bay, Ratchet had to make a house call much to his chagrin. He arrived right on the dot, pounding of the door grumpily.

"Mornin' to you too, Ratch-man." Jazz greeted cheerfully. Ratchet pushed past and went to the berth to set up.

"You're lucky I didn't have anyone in repair bay." Ratchet groused.

Jynx just rolled her eyes. She knew just as much as Jazz did that the CMO was not a morning person, so the fact that he had to get up earlier than usual annoyed the slag out of him. Jynx just figured as soon as the good medic got a cup of energon in him he'd be in a much better mood. Too bad he didn't grab a glass before coming that morning.

"What's wrong, Doc? Not enough perky Ratchet coffee this morning?" Jynx teased.

"No, too much Gears this morning. Slagging little…" He muttered something that Jynx couldn't quite catch.

Ratchet then grabbled with a few wires, untangling the mess before him. "Alright, lay back and don't talk." He snapped and held out two devices, one he kept in front of his face while the other he left hover just about the spark casing. Jazz stood just behind the medic, trying to look over his shoulder.

A few beeps sounded as the scan was completed. Ratchet remained quiet, watching the readouts before re-running the scan. He watched the results again. Then ran the scan a third time. Watched the readouts, and scanned a fourth time.

"How the hell did you manage this?" Ratchet muttered.

"Manage what?" Jynx and Jazz said in unison, now sitting closely together.

"Two."

"Two? Two what?" Jynx watched the medic's face, looking for some emotion other than complete confusion. It didn't change.

Finally, the medic looked up. "Two sparks."

"Well… weren't there always two? I mean Jynx's and-" Ratchet cut off Jazz's question.

"No, I mean there's two sparks in the chamber." The CMO looked over the results a sixth time, rubbing his chin. "They aren't twins…the sparks are two different sizes. But then…" He became silent again. "I guess it's not unheard of but… rare. It looks like one spark- the one I found the first time- is about ninety percent formed. The other… the other is small. Only about five percent formed. I guess we never saw the small one because it was so small."

"Woah woah!" Jazz rubbed the back of his head, "Are you sayin' we're havin' two now?" He looked over to his mate who was no staring at her midsection, a hand resting on top, a smile across her face. He grinned at her and then looking thoughtfully at the floor.

"I'm a daddy…"

He paused.

"Huh. Guess it don't make it anymore real the second time ya say it, does it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes: I was hoping I might be able to get this one finished before I had to move and YEY! I did. :D I'd have to say this is probably my favorite chapter in this fic so far even though it didn't come out as I had planned. In fact, most of this is changed from the original story as I do with just about everything I write. Ha Ha. I really want to thank LJ, Tiamat, Mariashadow, TruebornChaos, Majesticburn, Whirlwind, and Soundwave's Idol for your coments! And Congrats for Tiamat on the upcoming baby:D And no, Jynx has a lot more than just being sleepy ;) Thanks again everyone for wishing me luck on the move aswell! I move Saturday so hopefully everything goes as planned. My dad's motorcycle club is helping me move. Now that proves to be funny.

Hope everyone liked Chapter 3 :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Rhapsody in Blue **

**CH 4**

"Spazz, I don't think they can hear you."

"They can, trus' me." Jazz wiggled closer, leaning over her abdomen with a CD player in hand. "I heard 'bout people tryin' this before. 'Supposed ta make 'um smarter."

"Not human, remember?" Jynx sighed, "Sparks aren't capable of hearing while in the chamber, you know that."

Jazz just shrugged and pushed play on the headphones. "Ya never know, maybe they could."

"Whatever ya wanna believe, hun."

The femme shut off her optics in frustration. He was driving her insane. Her mate was at her side non-stop, constantly asking questions and poking her, talking to the unborn at all hours of the night. And although Jynx was thankful for his help and loving presence, the mech was _making her crazy._

"Maybe they'll like Madonna better, huh?"

"Yeah, sure." Jynx muttered.

"How 'bout Styx?"

Sigh again.

"Bowie?"

"Jazz! Enough music huh?"

"I know, Phil Collins?" Jazz looked up just in time to see the glare he received in response.

"I know. How about you go get a drink with the guys or something huh? You're making me crazy." Jynx smiled at Jazz's childish pout as the Porsche stuck his bottom lip out and bowed his head.

"Awh Jay, ya know I'm just-"

"Exicited, yeah I could tell but you haven't left the room for six hours now and constant questions are getting a little tiring, Love."

Jazz, still pouting, nudged her cheek with his nose. "If I stop asking questions will ya let me stay?" He gave her a cute puppy-dog look, kissing down her jaw lovingly. The Porsche knew she always had a weak spot for the puppy-dog look…

Jynx tossed her head away with a grin on her face, "Don't start. You-" She paused suddenly, a strange look crossing her face.

"What? What is it?" he demanded worriedly, sitting up to look at her better.

"I-I don't know. It feels funny…like the sparks are moving or something… I think we better go find Ratch."

Jazz nodded and walked out the door- paused- and came back.

"Oh yeah, fergot you can't walk, huh?" Jynx snickered as Jazz leaned down to pick her up and ran out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh yes, this was the life. No Sideswipe, no Sunstreaker. No Prime, no Prowl. Just him and a big cup of high grade. Ratchet snuggled down deeper into his chair and propped his feet up on the computer in front of him. Now if every day could be as wonderful as this…

"Ratch!" The door went flying open and a black and white Porsche came rushing through the door making Ratchet jump and spill his cup all down his chest plate. "Ya gotta help, man. Somethin's wrong with Lil J."

Jazz deposited the femme on the med berth looking absolutely terrified. In his arms, Jynx lay completely limp and her optics were offline. Ratchet brushed off the reminder of energon from his face and got to his feet.

"When did this start?" Ratched took out his med scanner and pushed the worried Porsche away.

"Jus' now! Didya think I'd jus' leave her knocked out like that?"

The CMO held up his hands, "I just had to check. Wheeljack!" The medic turned around to find the engineer, "Get your aft in here! I'm going to need help!" Sure enough, Wheeljack came running around the corner and over to Ratchet's side.

"What?"

"Help me get the room ready, these kids are coming out _tonight_."

Jazz looked stupefied, as he watched them grab at machines and tools, running back and forth while Jazz held his mate's head in his arms to comfort her despite the fact that she couldn't feel anything for the moment.

"You." Ratchet pointed at Jazz's chest, "Get to the waiting room. I am _not_ about to allow a worried bondmate in the room while I'm trying to extract two sparks."

Jazz's visor blinked off and on, "Whatcha mean, two? Only one's ready ta be-"

"It's impossible to extract one at a time," Ratchet shook his head, "I'm going to have to take both and put them in separate bodies. One will just have to mature in his own body shell before he can be activated. Trust me, it's fine. I've seen it done before."

"You haven't done it before yerself though?" Jazz gulped. 

The CMO just glared and pointed to the door. "Out. Now. Or I swear to Primus below I'll have you rewired to be a toaster oven."

Knowing not only could the medic do it, but would actually follow up with the treat- Jazz retreated to the waiting room, shaking with worry. But not before giving his mate one last kiss, muttering "I love you" into her audio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: See, I haven't forgotten all my outstanding fics to be finished, I just get sidetracked sometimes is all. Anyway, hope everyone likes the next chapter! Next up is the moment we've all been waiting for! Look for Rhapsody's creation day and maybe Beat too. You'll have to wait and see what happens. Don'tcha just love cliffhangers? No?


	5. Chapter 5

**Rhapsody in Blue **

**Chapter 5**

It had been about four hours now.

Four _long_ hours.

Four hours worth of pacing back and forth, making a rent in the waiting room floor.

"Cut it out, will ya? Yer making me sick watching you walk up and down." Sunstreaker moaned. Sideswipe jabbed his brother and threw a threatening glare his way.

"Hey if your whole family was in there and you didn't know what was going to happen to them- if both sparks were going to survive, you'd be nervous too."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better there, Swipe." Jazz muttered who continued his pacing, pausing each time he came to the repair bay door. He wanted so badly to just rush through that door, knock it down and go to her side. Just as long as he could see her and those sparks. Alive and functioning… Something was telling him everything wasn't okay. Something deep in his spark. It didn't feel right.

Sideswipe shifted and looked up at the nervous saboteur. It was a rare thing to see him this up tight. In fact, Sideswipe had never seen Jazz like this. Pacing, cracking his knuckles, circulating air heavily, muttering to himself. This was just down right weird. It was like the twilight zone where Prowl didn't count reports every day and Ratchet didn't have a potty mouth.

"I'm sure everything's gunna be fine Jazz-o. It's not like Ratch don't know what he's doing, right?" Jazz just nodded and kept pacing.

"Any news yet?" Bumblebee poked his head in, a broad smile across his face. Sparkplug and Prowl both followed the cheery Volkswagen inside, the twins scooting over to give some space for Prowl and Bumblebee to sit beside them. Prowl raised an optic ridge at them but didn't complain. It seemed like the new arrivals had calmed the rambunctious duo considerably and Prowl was not about to spoil his new found relief.

Jazz sighed deeply and shook his head. "Nuttin yet. Ratch aint been out here since I got thrown out an' that was four hours, twenty-seven minutes ago."

Sparkplug smiled in understanding, patting the pacing Porsche's shin as he walked by. "I know how ya feel, Jazz. My wife was in labor for nineteen hours before Spike came along."

Jazz nodded again, something he had been doing a lot lately. "I know, I jus'-I jus' wish I could see 'er. It's killin' me ta wait out here."

"I'm sure if anything had happened, Ratchet would have notified you Jazz." Prowl spoke up and gave his fellow black and white a pat on the back which did seem to calm his nerves somewhat but he was still shaking. Not as bad as before but there was a slight quake in his fame.

And Jazz was like that for over five more hours- growing more frustrated as the time went on. Just to see her, feel her, know that everyone was okay, that his sons were okay. Why was it taking so long? They were sparks for Primus sake, not an entire baby! Why hadn't Ratchet given him some news? Or even Wheeljack? There just had to be something wrong- something had to-

The door opened.

"Are they-?" Jazz launched himself at Ratchet in the doorway, trying to look over his shoulder. The CMO would have none of that.

Ratchet pushed the Porsche back a step, holding his shoulder struts tightly to get his full attention. "Jazz. Stop and look at me." Jazz just struggled all the more.

"Why wont you tell me now? What's going on? Let me in there! Ratch don't hide this from-"

The medic squeezed tighter and the Porsche yelped. "Listen to me. There was a problem. The sparks didn't separate as I planned…one- one was damaged."

The last word tore it.

Jazz pushed with all his might and jumped over the medic and ran to the med berth, pushing the engineer out of the way in the same fashion frantically trying to reach them. There on the berth Jynx was lying still, the plating on her midsection was off, showing the delicate spark casing just inside. On another table, both of his son's body shells lay inert, quiet as ever before. Jazz's feet made a familiar clank on the floor as he approached them, shaking so hard he feared he'd fall apart.

_Please…no…anything but this…_

Then her optics unshuttered

Slowly they glowed sapphire blue, a smile spreading a moment or two after her optics focused on him. "Jynx! You're okay!" Jazz practically sprinted to her side, kissing every inch of her face as if it had been a millions of years of separation. "Primus, I was so worried- I thought…" He trailed off, nuzzling her cheek with his nose while liquid trickled down his face leaving a dark stain and dripping on the berth below.

Jynx brought a hand up to his face, caressing the soft metal tenderly. "It's okay, Love. It's okay."

Jazz shook harder, his hands balling into fists with his grief. "No Jynx…didn't- didn't Ratch tell you?" Jazz's spark sunk deeper into his chest making it harder to swallow, "One…one was lost-"

Jynx shook her head, her smile grew even more. "No. Go look at them." Her words seemed so simple. Jazz looked dumbfounded.

"But-"

"Just do it."

Curiosity getting the better of him, he did as he was told and got to his wobbly feet, moving over to the still body shells. They looked just as they had before- the smaller shell had a black and white paint job and the older had a blue paintjob but both wore a black helm and had small round faces. Just as beautiful as before… But then…there was one thing very different. Their optics were glowing.

Jazz collapsed to his knees, reaching a hand out to touch both of their faces. They were alive. Both of them. "Thank Primus…" He trembled in happiness, crying with relief.

Jazz was a father.

The old medic watched Jazz from the corner of his optics with a smile on his lips. Ratchet too remembered the first time he had seen his own spark-lings. It was one of the greatest moments of his life. Oh course, for the next few hours they wouldn't be able to interact with anyone while their systems booted up for their first time but it didn't change the pride a creator felt. The pride Ratchet still had for his own creations was no different from Jazz's nor Jynx's.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you four then." Ratchet glanced back to Jazz and then to Jynx. It was obvious they didn't need him right now.

So with that, the medic snuck out of the room, but neither Jazz nor Jynx noticed his departure.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Well record time for me! Two chapter in two days. Dang good if I do say so myself. I'm usually pretty slow. Thanks much to all the readers on my fics! I hope ya all like the next chapter. Will there be another after this? Maybe. If there's anyone interested in even more for this one. ;)

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rhapsody in Blue **

**Chapter 6**

It only took a few hours before Rhapsody opened his optics to see the world for the first time and since then he hasn't slowed down a bit. "Ook ook, me!" He shouted, bouncing up and down on the berth before stumbling and falling into Jazz's arms. " C'ash. Boom." Rhapsody giggled.

"Crash boom is right there, lil guy." The Porsche laughed, returning the small blue mechlet to his feet. Rhapsody just giggled and tried again, this time falling back on his aft. He made a face and rubbed his dented behind.

"C'ash boom. No fun." Rhapsody shook his head and decidedly crawled up into his father's lap, nuzzling his face against Jazz's midsection as it was the farthest he could reach. The Porsche smiled and held his son closer to him looking up as his mate walked into the room with Offbeat.

The smallest spark was still trying to catch up to his brother, barely able to stay online and open his optics. Ratchet made sure to stress just how much care the little one needed; making sure he was hand feed constantly and given the correct supplement as his systems couldn't handle a full dose of energon yet.

"How's lil guy?" Jazz asked as Jynx sat beside the two of them.

The black and white mechlet yawned and snuggled against his mother. Instinct had taught him to seek the warmth of her body and the connection he had to her. In fact, little Offbeat wouldn't let Jazz even hold him because he didn't recognize him like he did his mother.

"Better I think, he was awake for about ten minutes and I got a pint of supplement into him."

"Good. I's getting' worry 'bout him." Jazz reached out and touched his cheek, only to have Offbeat whimper and turn his back to him. The saboteur sighed and pulled his hand back. It was no secret that it deeply bothered him that his youngest son wouldn't let him near or cry anytime he saw him.

Jynx cradled Offbeat soothingly with a frown on her face as well. "Ratchet said he thought he'd grow out of that you know… it's just that you didn't…ya know, you aren't…"

"Yeah, I know." Jazz frowned just as Rhapsody shifted and looked around.

"Ma. 'Old me?" Rhapsody struggled to get out of Jazz's embrace and stagger his way over to Jynx, trying to push his way into his mother's arms. "Move, 'Ro. My turn." Getting what he wanted, with one arm around him and Offbeat in the other, Rhapsody sighed and snuggled.

"Great. Now I lost both of 'um." Jazz grunted.

"Oh Jazz, you know-"

"I know…."

Rhapsody looked back over to his father and reached out to him, opening and closing his black hands. "Daddy? Daddy, stay. Me want." The blue mechlet pouted and whimpered.

"You want me to sit with ya?" Jazz asked with a glimmer of hope and scooted closer to his mate until they touched. Rhapsody's head bobbled up and down and grabbed for Jazz's arm, throwing it around like a big security blanket. Gently tucked away with both his mother's arm and Jazz's the little blue mech fell into recharge.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later came quickly and the boys had to have their first check up. Rhapsody wasn't very eager to see Ratchet again, complaining that his hands were too cold but eventually Jazz was able to get him there kicking and screaming.

Ratchet did Rhapsody's check up first while his hands were still warm, or so the medic told him just to keep him still long enough to run the diagnostics. A few minutes later, the CMO walked back out to Rhapsody's waiting parents.

"No problems with this one," Ratchet plopped the youngster in Jazz's arms. "He's healthy as far as I can see. Spark's functioning at optimum levels and looks like it adjusted just fine with his body shell."

"Good," Jazz grunted as Rhapsody crawled up on his shoulder, accidentally kicking Jazz with a knee. "Good luck gettin' Beat ta letcha hold 'im."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Ratchet gently pulled Offbeat away from his mother.

"Just be careful…" Jynx muttered, not at all thrilled at giving Offbeat to Ratchet. Not that she didn't trust the medic but…that was her baby! He was so little…so defenseless. It was hard enough when he had to take Rhapsody but Offbeat?

"Don't worry, Mother Hen. I'm not going to hurt him." Ratchet grumped, being extremely careful with the fragile mech who was amazingly quiet. Probably just asleep, Jazz reasoned jealously.

An hour or so later Ratchet returned with a slight frown on his face. "Well… he's not as far along as I hoped." Jynx snatched Offbeat and held him close while the medic continued talking. "Are you sure you gave him only the supplement?"

"Of course. And made sure he slept for at least four hours at a time and everything else you said."

Ratchet rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his brows furrowed. "Bring him back in a day or so but it could be that he's just a bit slower."

"But he is normal, right?" Jazz spoke up.

"Normal I suppose for being so under developed. I just hoped that he'd be more aware than this."

Jynx nodded and continued to rock the small bundle back and forth, kissing the top of his head. "He is healthy then, right?"

"Yes, yes. I said he's just not as far along as I hoped." Ratchet sighed, "Come back in a day or so and we'll see if there's any changes." The repair bay slammed shut and that was that.

"He mad." Rhapsody blew a raspberry at Ratchet's closed door.

"Naw, he's just worried is all," Jazz grinned and kissed the little one's nose.

Rhapsody wrinkled his nose at him, wiping off the kiss. "Eeeew gross, Dad."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes: Glad ya all liked the last chapter! This was supposed to be a cute fluffy part but I ended up with a little more Drama. Kinda ironic aint it? Rhap was the one running all over the place as a kid when it later is Offbeat who's the troublemaker. snorts Ah well. Please R&R if ya have the chance! I usually try to incorporate comments into the fic like suggestions and the like. Thanks to everyone who left me a review last time as well, much appreciated :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Rhapsody in Blue**

**Chapter 7**

"Ooooo…Oooooo…Ffffffffff," The mechlet kicked his feet in frustration. Why wouldn't his mouth make the same sounds? "B-b-b- eeeeeeeee t."

"Good job, Bro!" Rhapsody gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Now try Mom. Mmmoooommmm" He stretched out the letters so his little brother could better hear the sounds. It seemed to work when he did that.

Offbeat make a scrunched up face, concentrating on the words. "M-M-mmmmmm…Ooooo…M-mmm" Realizing he said the right thing he giggled and clapped his hands over his great victory.

"Good good!" Rhapsody clapped, "Now say Bro. Bbbbbrrrrroooo"

"B-bbbb oooooo?" He pucked his lips and looked to his brother. Some how that didn't sound the same.

Rhapsody shrugged his shoulder, something he saw Dad do when Mom pointed her finger at him. "Close 'nuff. How bout Dad. Daaaaad."

Offbeat tilted his head to the side. Who was that? He hadn't heard that name before. Was that someone he should know? Was that the one without optics?

"You no know who dat is? Dad! You know…" Rhapsody looked around the and picked up a scrap metal from one of his mom's art projects and put it over his optics. "See? Dad."

Oh. So that's what his name was.

"Daaaaadddd-d?"

"Yeah! You got it."

No other word could have made Jazz that happy. Leaning on the doorway just out of sight, the black and white saboteur watched with the biggest smile he's ever had. They were his boys, the ones he had waited so long for, saying his name, giggling and laughing without a worry in the world. They were beautiful. So wonderfully beautiful. With a sigh of contentment, he moved away from the door, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were parts of his job that Prowl did not particularly like. This was one of them.

He knew he had to point it out to Prime, and the problem had to be addressed, no matter how highly unpopular his opinion would become as soon as the other Autobots got wind of it. Especially since the others had taken a liking to the small mechs.

Drawing himself up, Prowl knocked on his leader's door.

"Come in." The door whooshed opened reviling Optimus Prime, sitting behind his desk piled being a mountian worth of paperwork and data pads. The look on his face was the same as it always was, tired and exhausted, perhaps even frustrated.

Prime raised his head, "Ah good. I was about to go comm. you, Prowl. I need your advice on this-"

"In a moment, Prime." Prowl interrupted, "I need to speak to you about Rhapsody and Offbeat."

"What about them?"

"I believe," the tactician paused, looking down at the floor and then returning his gaze to Prime. "I believe we should rethink allowing them to stay."

Optimus nodded and stood to his feet, coming around his desk to stand in front of the second in command. "I see. Explain your reasoning." He had himself considered the option once before and it wasn't much of a shock that Prowl had come to the same conclusion. It fact it was more surprising he had waited this long to address it.

"All three of them are too exposed and vulnerable. Rhapsody and Offbeat especially can not defend themselves and could be a potential weakness if the Decepticons use them as bait or ransom." Prowl gave a deep sigh, "They are too much of a danger to remain here."

"You said three. I take it you are implying Jynx?"

"She was a liability before, Prime. She doesn't know how to fight and the Decepticons see her as a way to exploit us. They know by now that she is Jazz's mate and Jazz is one of the top officers. If they were to get a hold of her-"

Prime held up his hand and Prowl's words stopped dead on his 'tongue.' "You know, of course, that if we were to send them back to Cybertron that Jazz would follow. He's not about to leave his family."

"I had considered that," Prowl shook his head, "But maybe if we can reason with him- make him see the logic in it-"

"Prowl, don't think in logical terms with Jazz. He's illogical." Prime smiled behind his faceplate knowing of course that it bothered Prowl to no end that Jazz was so illogical. "He's not going to leave his family and I need him far too much to send him to Cybertron."

The Second looked as if he were about to say something but wisely shut his mouth. Prime had the final word and now wasn't the time to challenge it. Quietly he turned to make his exit.

"And for the record, Prowl, Jynx can defend herself. Her mouth is about the most dangerous weapon we may possess."

"That I am aware of."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rhapsody watched with attentive optics from around the corner. No one can see him! He's right there and no Autobot has even noticed him. Not Uncle Sideswipe, not Uncle Sunstreaker, not Uncle Hound…no one! He covered his mouth in a giggle. He would be just like Daddy, a sabo..saba… whatever it was he called it.

Quietly, picking his feet up high so as not to make a sound, he moved forward to get closer… inch by inch. He was too good at this! He'd be better than Daddy! Give him a few weeks and maybe some goodies and it could be done.

Until he tripped.

"Well, well. I was wondering where you boys ran off ta." Dad smiled and Rhapsody found himself smiling as well. Okay maybe a few more weeks practice but one day he'd beat Dad. Maybe.

"Hi Daddy. See, I'm a good sneaker-uper, huh? You no hear me, huh?"

Jazz chuckled, "No I didn' hear ya."

"Looks like they might give ya a run for your money, Jazz" Sideswipe cackled on the other couch.

Rhapsody tilted his head to one side, "what money?"

Hound chuckled, "Nevermind. Uncle Sideswipe was just being funny." Rhapsody shrugged again and crawled up into his dad's lap.

Offbeat trailed his brother, chomping on a little blue blanket Jazz had given him. Dad. That was the one Bro told him about, wasn't he? Bro likes him. Does that mean he likes him too? Is he supposed to do that?

Jazz looked over at the frozen black and white mech, who stood watching with his blanket in hand. Wheels were turning in that little head, Jazz realized. "Com'on over here, Offbeat."

The little mech looked up at his name being called, as if Jazz had stopped him in the middle of his thoughts. Rhapsody looked from Dad to brother and got down, pull his brother by his arm. "You come. This Dad. He no hurt. He fun. You like."

Offbeat looked absolutely terrified. He wanted to run, run away as fast as he can. But then… if his brother liked him, maybe… Offbeat gulped and gripped his blanket tighter.

"What him name? I telled it to you. Say him name."

Offbeat looked at him for a moment. Dad. His name was Dad. Squeezing his optics shut and concentrating on the words as hard as he can, the words emerged. "D-daaaad." He opened his optics and everyone was clapping for him. The red one was making some loud noise with his lips. Then…Dad reached down for him, picking him up off the ground and swung him around. This was fun! Offbeat giggled and screeched with excitement.

"That's my boy." Jazz gave the small mechlet a tight hug.

"Me your boy too, Dad." Rhapsody pouted, tugging at his shin-guard.

Jazz grinned and scooped him up with his other arm and gave them both a big hug, kissing each cheek.

"Eeeeeewwwwww!" They cried together, wiping off the kiss. "Yucky!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note:** Well, I think this is the end for this one. Hope everyone liked it! I had way too much fun writing it. Babies are too cute, even robot ones! If anyone has any ideas for another chapter lettme know and I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll add another chapter but I think this might be a good spot to stop. Next up, I think I'll finish up "More than Friends." Thanks again everyone for the reviews! 31 of them so far! Woot:D Thanks again!


End file.
